


Fresh wounds healed

by IdesOfMess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking and Entering, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Nicknames for junk, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdesOfMess/pseuds/IdesOfMess
Summary: Kareah remembers her relationship with Lynae, and how it ended. Lynae starts a fight with Odarin, and her current relationship is explored.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. To the crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kareah tells Odarin about her relationship with Lynae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlaugh, is pronounced Are-Low.

Chapter 1-To the crows

It was late afternoon in the apartment, no sound could be heard but one of a broom. Odarin swept the kitchen floor, a song from the radio on a loop in his head. He moseyed over to the door, proceeding to unlock it, knowing his mate, and future sire of his pups would be home soon. After that, he went back to the kitchen, thinking about that night’s dinner.

In a moment, the sound of an open door radiated, and Kareah’s silhouette appeared in the frame. Going past the door, She drew her black and white hood from her head and returned her axe to its spot. Her coconut, platinum blonde hair maintained a thin layer of sweat, appearing damp. Her boots and gloves were confined to their couch, while she herself headed to their bedroom. Odarin looked up from the floor and noticed his mate’s axe, experiencing a whiff of enthusiasm, but he didn’t want to bother Kareah yet since she’d just arrived.

“Hey sweetheart, d’ya miss me?” she asked, catching a glimpse of her shorter spouse's expression, as she swapped her black work pants for an adequate old pair of sweats. Odarin’s ears stood straight, the rest of him caught slightly off guard. “Cmon precious, I won’t wait to see you forever, especially since I’ve been at work all day” she playfully jabbed, resting her head on each of the two pillows. Odarin joined her in their room, pushing his mate further onto her side of their bed.

“Of course, I merely didn’t want to be a bother since you just got home” he responded, a smirk surfacing on his soft face.“By the way, your non-face cloth is out of the dryer,” he added, earning a chuckle from the room’s other occupant because she knew what he was talking about.

“Thanks, the gang has been trapped since before I left, and it’s not the coolest temperature in black cargo pants” the Alpha grinned, causing Odarin to look back, disapproving. 

“The Gang, hon? He remarked while Kareah tried not to laugh herself off the bed.

“I know but it’s less awkward this way, anyhow; they’ve been locked up all day, two brutes and a runt can only handle so much,” she remarked, heading towards their bathroom and closing the door shut. 

“This syringe can only withdraw chastity, but can inject way more!” Kareah spoke out of nowhere, causing Odarin’s face to erupt,

“That’s enough, I get it already,” he responded, not wanting to hear more nicknames, for two-sort of things he knew pretty much about.  
Although, when ‘Reah came out minutes later, the omega came up with a name of his own,“So, is chairman lank getting enough sleep? He snickered, not knowing how his mate would react. 

“Yeah, but he told me to let you know he’s thinking’ about you” she responded, wanting to change the subject, the same as her husband did. Laying back down on the bed, her left arm brought Darin closer, enough that his whole head, which radiated his wife’s scent.

“What’s been on your mind today?” he asked, giving his mate vast, bright eyes. 

Making brief work of his soft cheeks with a single thumb, Kareah sighs at a low volume,” Well, during my break I looked back on my relationship with Lynae, and how toxic it ended up”

‘Darin held on to her tighter “Her?? She doesn’t deserve to be thought about” he pouted, not seeking to actually upset his mate.

The latter gave him a head pat, not even starting to become irritated “I’m over it, babe, but it’s still a shitty thing what she did”, Kareah responded, trying to keep her shoulders relaxed.

“Do you mind telling me the story again? I forgot since the first time”, ‘Darin asked, genuinely curious in terms of the greater details. 

‘Reah sat herself up straight, while her mate continued his current position. “Sure, but it’s not the shortest story ever told”, she warned, before getting started.

*Flashback to May 2014*

15-year-old Kareah strolled through the halls of her school towards English, the chatter of teenagers of every dynamic occupying her head. She stood three inches shorter than her current height of 5’9 inches, and her hair was more of a lengthy buzzcut. Like a significant percentage of teenage Alphas, the hormones in her lower half were overactive, and that meant her energy level was high enough for two whole weeks.

Throughout the teacher’s lecture, she noticed she’d caught the eye of an omega girl sitting at the front of the class. She smiled at her, earning a smile back from the latter student. When there was some spare time, Kareah moved to the front to introduce herself. “Hey, you’re not too bad looking, anyway, my name’s Kareah” She managed to get out of her mouth. The girl only stared back at her and chuckled.

“I’m Lynae, it’s nice to meet you” she responded, the former tongue-tied after her introduction.  
During class, the young Alpha paid attention to more than the class material and had to head to an empty bathroom throughout half of lunch that day. During Kareah’s following English with Lynae, she tried to become friends with her, and they bonded over the rest of the school year. In the span of that summer, they hung out about once weekly, until they got increasingly more comfortable. However, during the last three months of that year, Kareah was busy with basketball, and the closer competitions got, the less they interacted outside of English.

*Forward to April-June 2015*

With Winter sports done for the year, and Kareah 16 years old, she and Lynae started talking again, and on that Friday, Kareah asked her to be her girlfriend after a successful first date.

The first few months of their relationship consisted of fast food dates and house visits, mostly  
Lynae’s since Kareah’s mother had too many screws loose.

Their most prominent date was a week Kareah spent at Lynae’s during the summer; while her parents were away on vacation. At the end of that week, she took Lynae to dinner, and fireworks display. The morning after they had gotten back and had a bit of fun, the young Alpha had to leave Lynae’s house.

“How about we hang out next Friday?” she asked the omega, even though they both weren’t their brightest at that moment. Her eyes quivered as she rushed to get something on, her parents would be back late afternoon, and the former didn’t want to risk getting caught. 

“Sure, but we can’t get as active as usual”, Lynae replied, giving Kareah a peck on the cheek before she raced off. “I’ll call you!” she blurted out as her girlfriend ran for the hills

July 2015

Kareah woke up, eager to text Lynae about their next date, dropping her phone in excitement, picking it back up when she realized her mistake. She picked it up and turned it on, aiming to get a message to the omega as soon as possible. “Hey, when can I next see you” a question or two passing throughout the alpha’s mind. She didn’t expect the response she got from Lynae.

“I can’t, my parents found out about what we did, they banned me from meeting you outside of school:’O” Lynae’s message read, although the ban was lifted once summer ended. Kareah then snuck into her house’s attic and thought of the fun her and Lynae had that week.  
School started up again that fall, and they continued to go on their little dates, with Lynae going to ‘Reah’s house to watch a movie, while her mom was out some nights. During competition season, she even went to one of her girlfriend’s games, and the alpha’s teammates teased her about it the following practice. ‘Reah even got Lynae a Christmas present, which the latter grew fond of.

February 2017

By February 2017, Kareah began to develop feelings for Lynae outside of “fun stuff”. One weekend, Lynae called her unexpectedly on the phone, “hey wanna come over for a movie and ‘dinner’?”. This time, the alpha knew what she meant, but wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. She wore the front of her hair in curtains, and would usually wear a black jacket with a white shirt.

“You know what, babe? School's been rough, and I think I’d like to spend this Saturday alone” hanging up on the omega. She then spent the morning playing games on her phone

The following Monday at lunch, Lynae caught sight of Kareah with some of her friends, and angrily marched up to her, throwing a serving of mashed potatoes into her face. ‘Reah got up to wipe some of her face-off, and Lynae unknowingly followed her. 

“I can’t believe you, after all, we’ve done together, all I’ve risked being with you, you hang up on me? You’re a goddamn joke! Never leave me alone a whole day again!” the omega screeched, storming back to the table where her own friends were sitting at.

Once school got out, ‘Reah drove Lynae home, and the ride proved to be awkward. However, the latter’s feelings came to a head while going past a stop sign. “Why the hell did you find it necessary to assault me with food, after chewing my ass off over something so minor?” she asked her passenger girlfriend, who only huffed in response, with a question of her own.

“I don’t know, why did you stop talking to me for an entire weekend?” Lynae pouted, causing the former to huff and look away from her. It was a distant few seconds when ‘Reah gave her a response

“I wanted some time for myself,” she stated, barely glancing at the other person in the car with her. It wasn't a complete rage Kareah conjured within her mind, but the feeling she did have wasn’t a positive one by any means.

Ten minutes later she dropped Lynae off, only waving bye to her as she walked into her house. Feeling hurt at what Lyn did, ‘Reah sadly walked back to her car and drove to her mom’s house

April 2017

Lynae was on her way to home economics when she passed by a ginger alpha talking to his friend. He turned to look at her, and she got a glimpse of his face. She smiled at him, and he smirked back.

That day in math, the two of them sat in the same seat-a row apart. Lynae waved at the alpha, and he waved back, sporting a genuine smile on his face. She was the first one to talk “Hey, my name’s Lynae”. 

“Nice to meet ya’! I’m Caldean”, he introduced himself, turning his seat around to face her. Lynae chuckled, making sure he saw her smile, and he did. He gave her a pencil because she didn’t have one, right before the teacher started talking.

After class, they started talking about all sorts, and Caldean told Lynae a few jokes that made her laugh. He found her at the end of the day, offering to drop her off.

“I hope we can talk again” Caldean commented, giving her finger guns, and Lynae smirked at him in response, on her way to his motorcycle.

“We’ve got a whole car ride” she replied, letting him take hold of one of her hands, and they walked together to the parking lot. 

That night, Kareah stayed up late, frantically checking her messages and calls; nothing. She couldn’t sleep until she decided it was nothing to worry about. 

She and Lynae didn’t see each other again until two days had passed. They ended up in the lunch line, although none of them noticed at first. Kareah stared down at her phone, and then back up at her “What’s the deal? Why have you ignored m-, you smell different” she commented, Lynae rolled her eyes visibly.

“I’ve simply worn this shirt for some extra time”, Lynae replied, and Kareah nodded in response. Lynae threw out her lunch and went to get fast food with Caldean, but her mate didn’t notice. ‘Reah’s anxiety from the other night resurfaced, and she ended up with a minor headache, but it was truly nothing to fuss over, thus she stuck with her lunch.

(April 21, 2017, a week and a day before prom) 

After school that Friday, Kareah got a more casual jacket, and told her mom she was off to the library. She made sure not to forget the chocolate covered strawberry gummy bears-Lynae’s favorite type of candy. When she arrived at her girlfriend’s front door, she knocked twice, and her dad came to the front. 

“Whadya want kid?” He asked, with a monotone-annoyed expression.

“Good afternoon, Mr.Welnard, I was just wondering if Lynae was home?” she inquired, sweat droplets appeared on her forehead, even though her and Lynae’s father had met before. 

“Yeah, I’ll get out of you guys' way” he responded, walking back to his desk. 

A moment later, after a brief conversation, Lynae finally answered the door, startled by Kareah’s sudden presence. “Wha-what are you doing- never mind, what do you want?” she asked, arms folded. 

“Hey babe, I was wondering_if I could take you to prom with me?” Kareah inquired, handing Lynae the candy with a nervous smile on her face. There was tension in the air before the latter gave her answer

“Thanks, for the gifts_but I’ll be studying my ass off next weekend”, Lynae responded. Her parents became confused, she hadn’t told them about any plans to study. Kareah swallowed, backing away from the door frame.

“Alright, that’s cool, I’ll see you Monday” She added, heading back to her car. On the way home, she decided to go with Aristeus and Filonin, two of her closest friends at the time. She didn’t end up telling her mom where she went, electing to assemble a case of stuff to bring to her dad’s house the next day.

Lynae actually spent the following weekend with Caldean; behind her parents' back.

May 12, 2017

Friday night,  
Lynae had one of her friends drop her off at his house. She heard rushed, excited footsteps coming down the stairs. “Hey! How’ve you been sweetheart?” He asked, gesturing for her to come in.

He led her to his room, where they talked about the next grading period, and their past relationships.“Ya know, I’ve always thought you were kind of hot”, Lynae brought up, as Caldean chuckled, and let her occupy his chest, with his back towards the bed. 

“Glad you think so” Cal responded, pulling her in for a kiss on the lips, they couldn’t get enough, and the kissing grew more intense, pausing with garments meeting the floor.

Two days later, he told Lynae to get dressed, being more awake than she was.

“Dude, wait, what’s the deal?” she asked, as she observed him with some of her clothes, trying to wake up after getting out of his bed.

“We’re off to the courtyard, Arlaugh’s meeting us, with snacks!” Cal replied, his delivery causing the other to chuckle, as she snatched her clothes from him, and went off to the bathroom to get a light face of makeup on. Caldean waited for her at the bottom of his house’s stairs. 

They got to the park, and Arlaugh was waiting for them, of course with the snacks. Lynae got a call from one of her friends, and Cal took the opportunity to tell Arlaugh about the previous two days.

“Alright dude, I’m happy for you!” Arlaugh responded although he didn’t sound one hundred percent enthusiastic. The fact is, Lynae hadn’t even said Kareah’s name in front of Caldean, and When he asked her if she had someone that Friday night, she told him she didn’t.

Lynae and Caldean ended up kissing in front of some ruins, and Arlaugh watched from behind the bushes. He decided to let Kareah know by the end of the week. 

‘Reah and Lynae encountered each other in English that Monday, and she decided to strike up a conversation.“I’ve noticed that smell has gotten stronger, and you’re wearing something different, what’s going on?” as Kareah spoke, Lynae ravaged the back of her mind for a response.

“It’s just a mess from lunch, fuck off!” she exclaimed, and the two of them didn’t even look at each other for the rest of the day.

Arlaugh managed to get Kareah alone by the end of the week. They were in math class, working on an assignment, and he told her to meet him out in the hall.

“Alright dude, what did you wanna tell me?” she inquired, mounting her hands-on Arlaugh’s shoulders. He took her hands and pulled them off, taking a deep breath.

“You won’t like this, but, Lynae’s been talking to plus sleeping with Caldean, since April tenth” he brought up, and Kareah’s whole body tensed up, and her tail started twitching.

“Who the hell is Caldean???” she asked, feeling heated enough to push Arlaugh onto the tile floor.

“That dude, with the orange motorcycle”Arlaugh, replied, scared for his own safety.’ Reah’s pupils shrunk, yet only nodded and went back inside the classroom. 

“Those sleepless nights of being ignored, that odd smell, I fucking knew it!” she muttered to herself while the teacher talked. She tried her best not to break her one pencil.

After school that day, she stormed through the halls of the school, and Caldean adopted a confused expression until he could smell a bit of Lynae on her jacket, that’s when he found out Lynae’s secret.

Kareah got into her green car, her passenger’s seat still smelled like Lynae, which made her angrier, and brought tears to her eyes, as she made her way to her former mate’s house for the final time.

She entered the house, and Lynae’s parents suspected something was up, the way Kareah  
Bolted up the stairs and through the hallway

“You aren’t fucking slick, I know the god-damned truth!” she shouted, swinging open the door to Lynae’s room, making the omega scared and angry.“I stayed up way too many nights, only for some asshole to be ramming you to the moon and back!” she added before Lynae stood up.

“Well, you weren’t giving me what I wanted! Making god-damn excuses every time!” Lynae replied, referring to the frequent sex they had when ‘Reah’s hormones ruled out logic. This only fueled the other’s rage.

“I loved you! For real! Outside of god-damned sex! If you loved dick more than me, you could’ve left me!‘Reah responded, picking up one of Lynae’s books, and throwing it towards her head. They kept arguing for the next five minutes, so loud the adults downstairs could hear it.

“You’ve made your fucking bed, now lie in it, because you’ll never see mine again!” Kareah stated angrily, as she stormed out the door, heading back out to her car. She didn’t anticipate tears form in Lynae’s eyes in response.

(Flashback finally over)

“So, that’s the story, it still stings to think about sometimes” Kareah told Odarin, who was completely engaged in the story she told.

She noticed Darin gazing up at her, and she wrapped her arm around his back, forming a smile. “What have you got to say, sweetheart?”

“Nothing, beefcake, your story simply made me feel sorry, for you is all”, he responded, pulling his ripped alpha wife closer to him, stroking her fur ridden ears.

“You’re the best, promise” ‘Reah mentioned, getting Odarin as close to her as she could.  
“It’s getting late, I guess I’ll order food” she added, heading to the cordless phone rested on a kitchen island, and Odarin’s tail started to wag, as he admired the beefcake in front of him, in all her glory

\---The End---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynae starts a fight with Odarin

Chapter 2: Petty Squabbles

Lynae walked into Redwood Apartments,as if she had an appointment,which she didn’t. She managed to avoid the receptionist,heading towards the elevator,in order to reach the third floor. Her platforms made prints in the hallway, and she walked like she owned the whole complex. A paper clip disappeared off of the receptionists’ desk,and re-appeared in Lynae’s pocket.She had one reason to be there, and one reason only, to see Kareah, but she was at work,the apartment wasn’t empty by any means. 

Odarin tended to the chores,listening to some of his music,not noticing anybody new walking through the hallway. Meanwhile Lynae almost made it to their apartment,being ten apartments away.She,by no means,had permission to visit Reah’s apartment,but that’s how she felt at that moment. 

Lynae stood right in front of 312,and she noticed the door stood slightly ajar. She pulled it open,sneaking into the tenant’s room,trying not to be noticed. Odarin eventually caught on, noticing her shoes sitting by the door, once he saw them,he raced to find her. 

He found her going through Reah’s side of the closet,and tension arose throughout his body. He didn’t want to deal with her forever, so he straight up yelled, “You have no right to be here!” 

Once Lynae noticed,she walked up to him and slapped him on the face.The two of them never got along,because she wanted Kareah back,and that’s the only reason. “She never deserved a brat,like you!” Lynae replied.  
Odarin’s face turned completely red,and in response to Lynae’s comment;he threw a book at her face. He strided closer to her,in a negative sense, and fired back “I know all about what you did to her!” leaving a mark on her cheek. “How would Tarou react,if he found out you got arrested,because I called the police?” insinuating that the building security would be called, and he wasn’t afraid to call them.

Fists were exchanged in the next few minutes,and she had him pinned to the living room carpet,while the house remained stationary. Lynae had no fear of Odarin, thus he sustained a blow to the face in response to the ‘trash talk’. “Fuck off! You get no say in this! She may be with you, but you both are dumb as fucking bricks!” Lynae fired at him.

“You’re fucking delusional!” Darin replied,sick of Lynae’s bullshit;he decided to tie her with a rope to the bed, and made a phone call”

“Hello,security? Yeah my wife’s ex girlfriend snuck into our house, yes the door was open,no she wasn’t invited,and she slapped me on my cheek. Please come deal with her, 312” Darin clarified as he hung up the phone, heading back to where Lynae was.

“Don’t give me any bullcrap, I’ll let you out once building security arrives!” He told her with a grin, while Lynae thrashed,and complained loudly, spouting insults at him from left and right. 

With the situation taken care of, ‘Darin went back to the household chores, listening to his music,just as he had done before Lynae broke in.

Half an hour went by,a knock came to the door, and Odarin answered. The building security was there to deal with the pest that was Lynae. “Afternoon Mr.R, we received a call about a break in” one of the officers inquired

“Yeah of course, give me a minute” Odarin replied,as he went to free the intruder from her confines.She then booked it out of the pair’s bedroom, and would have gotten off scot free, if one of the officers hadn’t caught her.

“Care to explain what you were doing uninvited?” The officer asked, Lyn kicked her legs around, and showed an attitude towards the officer

“The door was unlocked,because I was expected here!They knew I was coming over!” She screamed,yet that wasn’t enough to convince the officer. 

“I found a paper clip in one of her pockets,if the door wasn’t unlocked, she would’ve used it to lockpick the front door!” Darin claimed, granting an angrier look from Lynae.

“Is this the case,ma’am?” The broader of the officers asked,and the captive omega had no intention of answering.

“No,he’s lying! That little asshole has no proof whatsoever!!!” She screamed, a disappointed look surfacing from the second officer.  
“We were told that same paper slip belonged on the receptionists’ desk” The first officer whispered to the second officer, who nodded in response.

“Sir, do we have your consent to touch the wound?” the broad officer asked, not wanting to get in any legal trouble,or in an awkward situation.

“Yes,have at it!” Darin joked,and the first officer got close enough to him, and rubbed his hand over the cheek with the wound.

He looked at his right glove,“I don’t see no makeup or nothin’, the bruise’s legit” the officer told the second. 

With that,they escorted Lynae out of the Rosparen apartment,and out of the building entirely, which gave Odarin some peace of mind.

The clock struck 5;30, and Kareah walked in through the apartment door, taking off her gear and hanging it by the entrance.

“Hey Darin, I’m home!” She called out, not wanting to come off too cheesy.

Darin came to the door, letting her wrap him in a one arm hug “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he asked,not wanting to come off mean.

“Yeah I know,so did anything crazy happen?” Reah inquired, a small bit of silence following her question.

“Well we had a visitor today, that I didn’t happen to invite” Darin replied,   
“Her again,did they deal with her?” she asked, heading off to the couch

“Funny story,she came to our room once she got in the place, and I told her she had no right to be here, then she told me that you didn’t deserve a brat like me” Darin replied,heading over to the couch where Reah was.

“It’s so like her to name call everyone, especially those she doesn’t like” she commented, her back merging with that of the sofa.

“Yeah,and after that, we started hitting each other, but before she said the thing, she had the nerve to slap me, I mean seriously!” he raved, not being a fan of Lynae’s behavior.

“Cus she’s a jealous bitch,I hope she and Tarou break things off” Reah added,being sick of how Lynae treated one of her best friends.

“Who knows,she might make him stay with her forever” Darin theorized,torturing the ottoman with both his feet resting there. “Anyway, I think I’ll just heat up some popcorn chicken for dinner” he suggested, Reah’s ears perking up in excitement.

“You mean like the entire bag?” she asked,trying her best to contain her inner enthusiasm.

“Almost, but not quite” Darin chuckled, knowing how much his alpha wife was into any kind of meat. “I still gotta make Coleslaw,ya know?” he added, retrieving the necessary ingredients from the fridge.  
“You know I don’t mind waiting a bit! She called out, heading to their room soon after, to get out of her work outfit.


End file.
